Uchiha Sasuke: A Different Goal
by The Enthralling Paradox
Summary: After the Uchiha clan Massacre,in hospital Sasuke feels contradicted over which path to follow,thanks to his contradictory memories he thinks over the situation that happened a few nights before and makes a decision to be something more than just an Avenger,watch as he walks the path of humanity and tanscends towards his new goals, while changing the timeline and future altogether…


**First of all this is a Uchiha Sasuke fic and he is centered all over.**

 **After watching the whole Naruto series I felt dissatisfied by Naruto's power, Naruto is nothing without Kyuubi, if the Kyuubi was taken away from him, all he has is mediocre taijutsu, rasengan and kage bunshin(shadow clones). As the main character he is weak, as shown in land of wave arc, where is only defeats Haku due to kyuubi's power and then during chunin exams arc while shown in defeat of neji and also uses Kyuubi chakra to fight gaara. Even after coming from his 3 year training he is very much the same. Finally during the fourth shinobi war he fuses with Kyuubi to fight with no new skills.**

 **Naruto is shown as power type fighter who goes to the battle field and smashes everything; while Sasuke is a skills type fighter with real jutsus.**

 **So after finishing watching Naruto, I switched to fanfictions and read Naruto getting real skills, jutsus ; while in some his parents are alive, also in some he has Sharingan, Rinnegan and whatsoever ;while in some is even DARK.**

 **So if Naruto can be portrayed as bad and dark, can't Sasuke be good, while also you can't argue that Sasuke is cooler during the series.**

 **So this fic is of a good Sasuke, and by good I do not mean a naïve, running towards helping others person ; I mean a Sasuke with skills, interacts with others and doesn't jump to situations without thinking.**

* * *

 **So, let's get this rolling…..**

 _Summary : After the Uchiha clan Massacre, in hospital Sasuke feels contradicted over which path to follow, thanks to his contradictory memories he thinks over the situation that happened a few nights before and makes a decision to be something more than only an Avenger while walking the path of humanity, watch as he transcends towards his new goals, while changing the timeline and the future altogether…._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will…that's my fate..(thumbs up to Neji for foretelling my correct horoscope)**

"If you wish to kill me, foster your hate." Dialogues/Speech

 _'I will kill you.'_ Thoughts

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** Jutsu/Techniques

 **Chapter 1: The Rise Of A New Sun**

A seven year old boy was running towards the south of konoha. It was quite late in the evening and he was returning from the konoha ninja academy. He had stayed late for some more training, but as it was getting late and his mother will be worried so he was running towards the Uchiha district. The Uchiha clan were given a whole district which was in the extreme south of the village and were responsible for the Police force of konoha which solved the internal criminal matters inside Konoha. The Uchiha clan were fairly recognized as one of the strongest clans in the world, and were recognisable by their signature black hair and black eyes while some displaying their famed red eyes with black tomes also known as Sharingan.

The boy was wearing a black shirt with white half pants and at the back of the shirt was his clan's red and white fan, he had Uchiha black hair and black eyes with a blue tint and currently he was carrying a sling bag on his left shoulder as he was coming from the Konoha Ninja Academy.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and the brother of Uchiha Itachi. They named him after Sarutobi Sasuke, the father of the Sandaime Hokage and the past head of the Sarutobi Clan in the hopes that he would someday be just as strong a shinobi.

Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi, a natural prodigy , so many in the Uchiha clan and the village expected Sasuke to match or surpass in talent. Sasuke himself adored Itachi, never passing up an opportunity to spend time with him. Although Itachi welcomed his company, letting Sasuke watch him train and taking him on adventures into the forests,Itachi in return rarely helped Sasuke himself become a better shinobi; when asked, he would often instead poke Sasuke's forehead and promise to do so some other time. Sasuke found this annoying, but didn't allow it to blemish his high opinion of his brother.

On entering the Konoha Ninja Academy, Sasuke proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades. However, he could never meet the same milestones Itachi had set, resulting in their father paying Sasuke little attention. Though it was his dream to surpass his brother and show his father what he could do.

 _'I shouldn't have stayed back practising shuriken and now I am totally late'_ Sasuke thought.

 _'What was that? I could have sworn there was someone there'_ he thought as he looked up towards the long pole in front of the large full moon.

As Sasuke was nearing towards the clan district he couldn't help but think that something was wrong as the air grew colder and there were no people around, seeing these he ran even faster towards his home. As he neared towards the Uchiha district gates, he observed that there were no guards in the gates which he found odd as the guards were on duty always. As he passed the gates and ran towards his house, he observed the streets were red with blood and there were several dead bodies which he identified as his clan members. All this horrified him and he ran faster and faster towards his parents to see them and also to report that the clan members were dead.

"Oh no! What is all this….?" He asked himself.

As he was nearing his house he found that the all the dead bodies were his clansmen and there was an eerily silence all over the district and there was no one alive around. He began to get afraid and just wanted to go to his parents and brother.

"Father...? Mother...?" he called, his voice trembling, as he entered the house. "Are you there...?"

Throwing his bag on the floor, and took off his sandals as he came up the steps. He stood there a little longer, as he focused on the dead silence that filled the room. It gave him an uneasy feeling on his stomach. It even made him slightly sick.

As he slowly walked through the house, checking each room to see if anyone was there. As he stepped into the living room, there was a loud bang coming from another part of the house. He rushed out of the room, making his way to the place the sound had come from. He almost tripped as he ran across the porch. Coming to a halt, he stopped in front of the door, hesitating to go in.

Reaching up to the handle, he immediately pulled his hand back, as he became aware of someone's presence. _'Someone's in there...'_ he thought, as his heart began pounding. Finally deciding he had to do something, He urged himself to move. He reached up again, his hands shaking, as he opened the door and gulped. What he saw after that took his breath away; his eyes widened. It was his parents and big brother. Itachi was standing straight in his ANBU armour, his eyes black and looking to the side, what scared him was his mother and father both lifeless piled on top of each other.

"Father! Mother!" he screamed, as he stumbled into the room. The door closed behind him, and he saw Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke his black eyes turning into Sharingan.

Sasuke was standing a few feet away from his parent's dead bodies while Itachi was standing very near to his parents.

"Big Brother! Itachi, Father and Mother are both...I don't understand. Who could do all this?" Sasuke cried, so badly wanting to know. Suddenly, a Shuriken whizzed by Sasuke, making a cut on his left arm sleeve near the shoulder.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, then soon after, reopened them.

"My foolish little brother…" Itachi said.

 **"Mangekyou Sharingan."** he said, his eye changing form, his fully matured blood red eyes with three tomes began changing into a pinwheel shape. Itachi said a single phrase, **"Tsukuyomi".**

Sasuke watched as the full moon outside changed from white to grey, the black, dark sky turned red and the white clouds turned black and started to go in the backward direction.

Sasuke watched in horror, as people were being slaughtered. He knew trying to defend them was useless, but as he continued to watch, he couldn't stand it any longer. Sasuke followed his instincts and tried to run after them. However, he couldn't. His legs wouldn't budge.

Sasuke held his head in both his hands and screamed, as bodies continued to fall, "Ahhhh….stop it! Itachi! Stop it! Why are you showing me all this?"

Sasuke watched as more and more people came running at Itachi. Itachi showed no sign of fear, as he stood there, waiting for them to attack. He watched carefully, as they approached him. When they were several feet away, he quickly got into position, and with a single swipe of his sword, he'd killed them. Man after man continued to come, each one stabbed by his sword.

"NO!" Sasuke cried. Looking beside him was his uncle, as he was defending his aunt. Sasuke gasped, desperately reaching out for them, as if it would change something.

"Uncle! Auntie!"

It was too late; they were killed. Sasuke screamed, at the same time crying. Soon, the scene had changed, and Sasuke was back in the house. Itachi was standing behind Mother and Father, who were now sitting up, as they looked down, with an unreadable expression on their face. Then...with his sword, Itachi backed up, and quickly sleighed them...

"Itachi! Father and Mother are...NOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed.

Soon, everything was back to normal, and Sasuke fell to his knees, then to the floor, breathing heavily. Sasuke looked at Mother and Father, then up at Itachi.

"Why...?" Sasuke barely managed to ask, as he choked back tears. He looked at the floor. "Why did you do this...? Itachi, why...?"

"To test the limits...Of my ability..." Itachi replied without hesitation.

"To test your ability...?" Sasuke repeated, with visible frustration. "You're telling me...that's the reason you butchered every member of our clan...?"

"It is of great importance..." Itachi responded. Sasuke's mind became clouded with rage. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You bastard..." Sasuke muttered, as he got up, immediately charging at Itachi. "You're out of your mind!"

Before Sasuke reached Itachi, Itachi had punched him in the stomach with full force, knocking the breath out of Sasuke. Sasuke coughed, staying in the same position for few seconds then dropped to the floor. Sasuke laid there for another moment, drooling and saliva freely flowing from his mouth then Sasuke gazed up at his Mother and Father, unable to keep from crying. He also remembered his Uncle, Auntie and fellow clansmen. They'd meant so much to him. They were always encouraging him, and telling him he'd do well in life, and would eventually surpass Itachi if he did his best.

Suddenly, Itachi took a step forward, startling him. Sasuke quickly looked up, remembering how afraid he was.

"Don't come near me…I'm scared." Sasuke said, trying to get up. He repeated it once again, before he ran towards the door.

The scene of Itachi slaughtering his clan on his mind. Sasuke wasn't aware of where he was even going, until he was out of the house and was on the streets which was littered with blood and dead clansmen.

"I don't want to die!" Sasuke screamed, all the while crying. He slowed down and stopped, as he looked up to see _him_ standing there.

"Please..." Sasuke begged. "Don't kill me..."

Itachi stared at Sasuke with an emotionless state on his face. Sasuke looked back, trembling, unsure of what Itachi do next.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said coldly. "you're not even worth killing..."

Another moment of silence passed by, then he continued.

"If you wish to kill me, foster your hate...Despise me...Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this...By all means, run way; cling to your wretched life."

"It's a lie..." Sasuke sobbed. "This isn't like you, big brother...It can't be..."

"I have acted like the older brother you desire for one reason; because I wanted to discover how powerful you were." Itachi explained. "I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own ability...You have that potential. Now you hate me...now you'll want to defeat me. Which is exactly why I'm going to let you live. You see? It's all for my own benefit. Like me, you may be one of the few who can use Mangekyou Sharingan...But there is a catch..."

The wind blew, causing Sasuke's bangs to fall in his face. He felt like asking what Itachi was talking about, but he didn't. He was too afraid.

"You must kill...your best friend..." Itachi told him. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"That's a lie..." Sasuke muttered, softly, his tears freely falling.

"Kill him...just as I did.." Itachi said. It took a moment for Sasuke to realize what he was referring to. Then his eyes widened, as he recalled _That_ day...

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Do you know anything about Shisui Uchiha throwing himself in a river?" A guy asked Itachi. I stood behind a metal pole, as I listened._

 _"You and Shisui Uchiha were the only ones who didn't show up at the assembly yesterday." He continued. "It's funny. You kind of looked up to him as an older brother, didn't you?"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"You're saying...you're the one who..." Sasuke trailed off into silence for a moment then finished asking his question. "Itachi, you killed Shisui...?"

"I did..." Itachi answered, without hesitation. "How else do you think I managed to obtain these powers?"

"In the main hall of Nakano Shrine; Underneath the seventh Tatami mat from the far right, is our clan's secret gathering place. There you'll find a secret document; An explanation for the Uchiha Clan's jutsu...It tells of the visual jutsu's true purpose."

 _'What...'_ Sasuke thought. "The true purpose...?"

"If you learn how to activate it, you will be the third person to have ever used the Mangekyou Sharingan, including myself. To insure that happens..." Itachi chuckled, before he continued. "That's enough of reason to let you live...Well, that's all..." Itachi said, before turning around. Sasuke edged back, afraid Itachi would attack him. But he didn't.

Instead, he simply walked away, saying, "Don't worry, you're not worth killing...My foolish little brother...If you wish to kill me...Foster your hate...Despise me...Seek revenge. Then one day, when you have the same eyes as me...Come back and face me..."

He looked back at Sasuke one last time, using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Soon after, the world around Sasuke faded, then everything went black...

 **-XXX-**

 **Konoha general hospital , 2 days later**

 _Itachi walked away, saying, "Don't worry, you're not worth killing...My foolish little brother...If you wish to kill me...Foster your hate...Despise me...Seek revenge. Then one day, when you have the same eyes as me...Come back and face me..."_

 _He looked back at Sasuke one last time, using the Mangekyou Sharingan and Sasuke began feeling droopy and unconscious and was beginning to fall forwards, his eyes closing on their own but he somehow managed to remain conscious and fell on his left knee folded while his body was supported by his right leg._

 _After managing to retain control, panting and struggling to breathe, Sasuke opened his eyes **(1)** to face his brother._

 _Itachi turned his back towards Sasuke and jumped from that spot to one of rooftops of the adjacent buildings to leave the area._

 _"No, wait!" Sasuke called Itachi and ran after him. While running he picked three kunais which were embedded in the walls._

 _As Sasuke neared towards Itachi he threw the kunais at Itachi, while Itachi saw that coming and blocked all the kunais with his katana._

 _Both the brothers landed on the road while Itachi was standing upright, Sasuke was breathing heavily while holding his left shoulder with his right hand, his body was supported by his right leg while the left was folded, it clearly looked like he was about to drop down anytime now._

 _While Itachi had successfully blocked two out of three kunais, one managed to hit his headba_ _nd which fell down from his forehead to the street below._

 _As he landed on the street to collect his headband, he turned his eyes towards Sasuke and saw the state in which his brother was. Taking the headband and tying the headband sideways he looked at Sasuke._

 _As Sasuke began to lose consciousness all he noticed were the tears leaking out of his big brother's eyes…._

 **-XXX—**

"Uhhh…" Sasuke abruptly got up and looked around, finding that he was all alone in the room with bandages over his left arm, from his shoulder to his elbow, he began to think over his recent dream.

 _'Why was Itachi crying at the end? Why don't I remember anything like that? Did I really throw those kunais at Itachi or were those only an imagination in my dream?'_

As he remembered his memories of that night, he remembered the massacre by Itachi and screamed, "Mother! Father!" and opened the hospital room door and ran towards the Konoha graveyard. He vaguely noticed that all nurses and doctors were screaming at him to stop, but Sasuke didn't care he had more concerns than his mere injury of left shoulder and some bandages on his body.

As he stepped outside the hospital and ran towards the graveyard, he noticed that all the people were looking at him with pity and sympathy, but he didn't care about them; all he cared was about his parents and Itachi.

As he was running towards the graveyard he remembered Itachi's words..

 _'Foster your hate...Despise me...Seek revenge'_

* * *

 _"_ _Flashback_ _"_

 _Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on the veranda with Sasuke's first term of the academy report card between them._

 _"Father only cares about you, big brother." Sasuke complained to Itachi._

 _Itachi remarked, "You probably hate me, huh?"_

 _"Its all right…."_

 _"It's a fact that ninjas go through life being hated." Itachi said._

 _" But that's not how I feel…." Finished Sasuke._

 _Itachi just looked towards Sasuke and said,_

 _"Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be... If you have power, you become alienated and also arrogant. Even if you're coveted and sought after at first. But, we only have each other as siblings. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

 _"End of Flashback"_

* * *

While thinking all this and his mind replaying the scene, he reached the graveyard and found many new freshly plotted graves while also noticing that the sky had gotten darker and looked as it was about to rain. He found his clan members graves and searched for Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

After searching for a while he found their graves side by side and Sasuke ran towards them and kneeled forward and began to cry. At this point, it began to rain from the sky and raindrops fell over the graveyard and Sasuke, but still Sasuke's tears could be easily recognisable.

As he was crying he also noticed the presence of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen standing besides him looking at Sasuke.

After a few minutes Sasuke stopped leaking out tears, coincidentally along the clouds which too stopped pouring water from the sky. He felt the Sandaime Hokage nearing towards him and put a hand on hisleft shoulder and started to comfort him by gently rubbing his back with his other hand.

After a couple minutes, Sandaime asked, "Are you okay Sasuke-kun? I heard that you ran out of hospital and wanted to check on you, are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke stood up slowly, still not facing the Hokage and said in a soft voice, "I am alright, at least physically…"

"Okay, so what are you going to do now Sasuke-kun?"

"What am I gonna do?" Sasuke parroted the question, after a few seconds answered, "You know, till a few days before the only thing I ever wanted was my father's recognition and more time with mother and Itachi. Wherever I went people recognised me as _Itachi's brother_ and expected me to be a prodigy like Itachi and all I was worried was whether I would be able to uphold my brother's legacy… all I wanted was people to recognise me as myself and my father to say _that's my boy_ but now….I don't know."

"Itachi told me to hate him and told me that when I have the same eyes as him, to come and seek revenge. He wanted me to become strong, as strong as him. I think after the incident I saw tears in his eyes, but I don't understand that if all the clan was just a test, a stepping path for him then why did he cry?"

The Sandaime was looking at Sasuke with regret and sympathy , but didn't answer his last question and inwardly thought, _'You deserve to know the truth Sasuke-kun, maybe when you become older'._

"Now as what I am going to do now…." Sasuke said and his thoughts began to wander and after thinking he began to focus;

"I am going to rebuild my clan as it is my responsibility, I am going to be as strong as Itachi and then seek answers from him as its my right and legacy and as my goal…."

Sasuke turned his head towards the Sandaime Hokage and looked at him in the eye with confidence and determination,

"My goal…my goal is to become strong, stronger than Itachi and then serve the village by becoming the HOKAGE of Konohagure no Sato." Finished Sasuke as his eyes no longer the charcoal black but red with a single tomoe in each of them.

As the graveyard became silent and the wind began blowing taking a few leaves with them, all the while a rainbow formed in the sky….

Also the presence of a black crow with red eyes and tomes overlooking the scene, was also unnoticed….

 **-XXX-**

Sasuke was standing on the outside of the door which lead to the Nakano shrine. After the talk with hokage, the hokage told him that if he needed anything he could come to him that all his clan's money was deposited in the village's bank account under his clan's name right now and Sasuke could withdraw it and use it when he became a genin, meanwhile the hokage would give Sasuke monthly money to spend on food and other commodities; when Sasuke asked him about it that why would he have to wait, he just said that it was literally thousands of ryos and Sasuke could lose it. Sasuke actually had no problem with that, he was not at all a materialistic person at all, he just bought the things he needed.

While leaving Hiruzen said that due to the _unforeseeable unfortunate incident_ he had given the academy a week off and the academy would start again in about 5 days. Saying Sasuke to take care of himself, Sandaime shunshined back to the hokage tower.

And now after coming from the graveyard into his compound which he noticed that the compound gate had yellow- do not enter- tapes stuck across the door. Ducking under the tapes, Sasuke walked straight here, to the Nakano shrine, not wanting to go his home now.

The Nakano shrine was nothing special actually, it was just a building situated on the lakes of the Naka river. It was used by the clan on special meetings, religious occasions and when homage is paid to the dead persons. Sasuke never had the need to come here before as he did not care about these things, his life only consisted of waking up, going to academy, training, eating and sleeping.

Opening the doors which would lead to the shrine, Sasuke cautiously watched his step for underground traps, just because Itachi wanted him to find this place didn't mean that he would literally run here for all its secrets; it could very well be a huge trap , one wrong step and the whole building would collapse on him and he would get killed, but he bitterly thought, ' _but he said I wasn't even worth killing_ '. Thinking this he walked inside and moved to the right side of the room and from far counted and lifted the seventh tatami mat.

Upon lifting the mat, he found that behind the tatami mat was a rock **(2)** with seals on it. In the centre was the Sharingan with three tomes and around the Sharingan were seals in all four directions. Sasuke did not know what were these, quickly activating his Sharingan he discovered that this rock was actually an door to the entrance and only with an password could it be opened. Deactivating the Sharingan, he formed the necessary _snake(hebi)_ hand-seal and flared his chakra towards the rock. Noting happened for a few seconds, and then later the seals glowed from black to blue and the rock slid sideways into the surrounding walls and thus revealing a staircase which seemed to go underground.

Sasuke watching his step and minding the walls cautiously went down the stairs, where below he could see lights down.

The underground of the Nakano Shrine was nothing special, it comprised of a small room with two burning fire lamps **(3)** on the left and right side of the room and in front of him was an old, dusty stone tablet.

Moving forward towards the stone, Sasuke read the following words **(4)** on the stone tablet:

"Seeking stability, one god was divided into yin and yang, these opposing two acting together obtain all things in creation"

"When someone who possesses the power of Saṃsāra approaches the moon, an eye will open that is reflected on the moon to grant the eternal dream."

 _'What the hell is this? Power of samsara? Eternal dream?'_ Sasuke thought, _'It makes no sense! Itachi kept telling me about killing my best friend, Mangekyou Sharingan…there must be something in this room other than this old tablet with no sense..'_

Sasuke stepped back from the tablet and activated his Sharingan and again searched for anything special in the room. First he noticed that other than the weird prophecy like lines on the stone tablet, there were many other things written below the lines, unfortunately for Sasuke they were blurry and he couldn't decipher any of it; blaming on his one tomoe Sharingan, and with an promise to see it later when he fully developed his Sharingan, he searched the wall for more secrets.

' _There!'_ he thought. Though the wall he could see some scribbles written on the wall, some clear to him, some blurry.

As he read the available and readable words, he realised that the starting ones were about the secrets of the Sharingan and last he could read stated how to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. After that line there were clearly more lines, but sadly they were blurry just like the tablet, realising they were meant to be read after the Mangekyou was developed, he left those alone and focused on the ones he could read right now;

It was stated that a one tomoe Sharingan can see and foretell the moves of the enemy and of course see chakra.

The second tomoe made the world around slow, so you could think fast to react to the opponent's moves when you can predict them and the second tomoe also made it to see through genjutsu and can cast genjustu only through eye contact.

The last and final tomoe allowed the user to finally see the hand seals and the chakra manipulating in the body to form jutsus and thus giving the user chance to copy it and also giving the person eidetic memory.

The last and perhaps the most interesting one was the one about the Mangekyou Sharingan and it stated that to unlock it, one must go through massive mental trauma, which comes from the loss of something dear to the user like death of the user's best friend or family member. Next were the uses of Mangekyou, though nothing much was written like the name of the techniques or what does it do, which were probably in the next lines and were currently blurry to Sasuke; though he did managed to read that the Mangekyou Sharingan could be used for controlling the tailed beasts like the Kyuubi, but it wasn't useful to Sasuke.

So later not finding anything, he decided to leave the place alone for now and would later come back when needed or when he did manage to unlock his Mangekyou Sharingan. Placing the tatami mat back to its original place, Sasuke left the Nakano shrine for his house.

 **-XXX-**

While opening his house's doors, he headed straight towards the kitchen as he did not have either his breakfast or lunch and also he still did not want to go to the living room where he saw his parents dead bodies; still a paranoia that he would open the door and see his parents sitting straight and Itachi lowering a bloody katana on them…better to leave the living room alone for now.

So, Sasuke walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to bring out some vegetables to make something edible to eat and some milk to drink. As soon he opened the fridge, a horrible stench filled his nose and he saw that all the vegetables had rotten and are inedible, grumbling to himself Sasuke took all the spoilt items from the fridge and dumped it into the nearby dustbin.

Checking that he had the money the Sandaime had given him for this month, Sasuke started to move out of the compound into the busy streets of konoha for food and for buying fresh vegetables and mill for future consumption. But he realised two things quickly;

1\. First of all he absolutely had no idea what vegetables to buy and from where to buy them as he never before had any need to go to the market as his mother did the shopping and the most important one,

2\. Even if he did manage to get all the things for his home, he did not know how to cook! Sure he would get all the vegetables to his house, but what he would do about it?

Cursing Itachi again, for his stupid mental conditions, Sasuke entered a nearby, moderate restaurant to have his lunch, his thoughts about future meals would have to wait for now due to his present grumbling stomach.

Politely asking the manager for a place to eat, he saw the menu card and when the waitress came he ordered a simple meal of seasoned rice, vegetable millet curry and green tea to drink. Giving the order, Sasuke slumped back into the seat and relaxed, as soon as he sat comfortably he realised that all the other people in the restaurant were discreetly glancing towards him and talking about him..

"Hey, it's the last Uchiha"

"Yes, it is said that Itachi couldn't kill him"

"it must be so bad for him to be living all alone now."

"I heard that he is as much as the genius as Itachi and is a prodigy in his own."

Hearing all this Sasuke stopped listening more, and focused on the matter for which he had come to the restaurant, i.e. eating. But he had to wait as the food didn't arrive yet. His mind was still irritated that these people were still whispering about him, but he soon realised that it would now be a daily occurrence and he would have to adjust to it. Sasuke was always an attention seeking person, he wanted everyone to give him attention, but he realised that all this people were talking about him because of him being _the last Uchiha_ and not because he was _Sasuke_.

As the food arrived, he began to loose all the other thoughts and focused on his meal. The meal was very good and after finishing he left the eating booth to pay the bill to the manager, the manager at seeing the Uchiha crest on his shirt said that he did not have to pay, but Sasuke refused by saying that he may come back in future and giving him free meals would be a loss to the manager's business. Thanking for the meal and leaving a small tip, Sasuke left the restaurant for the market to buy the necessary commodities.

Going to a store seeing dairy and meat products, Sasuke bought milk, eggs, chicken and other few items and while leaving paid the price for them all, again refusing to take anything for free. Next came the hard part, vegetables; walking to a nearby vegetable stand he asked the vendor to advise him on what vegetables to buy and which were the fresh ones. Again seeing the Uchiha crest, the vendor gave Sasuke a look of sympathy and understanding and started to pack some of the necessary vegetables.

"I suggest you pack the daikon too."

Sasuke heard a regal, gentle voice and turned around to see a young lady, with brown hair and pupiless brown eyes wearing a plain black dress with a green gem, which was embedded in the dress standing just behind him, watching the entire debacle..

"The daikon is a versatile vegetable, you can eat them both raw and the enhance the flavour in meals." She suggested and asked the vendor to pack a couple daikons for him.

After paying for the vegetables to the vendor and a quick "Thank you for your help" , Sasuke took the bags on his hands on started to walk away, all the while the lady was walking besides him.

Seeing that the lady was coming with him, Sasuke was about to ask that why was she following him, she sombrely said, "I knew Mikoto too, you know."

"You knew my kaa-chan?"

"Yes, well not as much as Kushina, but still we met and talked occasionally during the clan head's family meetings and village festivals. She was really a wonderful woman and all the time she talked, it was mostly about you and your brother."

Filling the information for later, he continued walking besides her,

"You know, you can come anytime for anything, do you even know how to cook?" she asked.

Seeing him shook his head in negative, she said, "Then why don't you come with me now to my clan home and I will give you a few cook books to make simple breakfast and other meals? "

Nodding his head Sasuke replied, "Thank you for your help.", realising that he did not know who the lady was, Sasuke asked, "You know miss, I still don't know your name.."

"Ohh! Well no worries, I am the matriarch of the Yamanaka clan, my name is Yamanaka Misaki **(5).** I am also your classmate Ino's mother."

Realising who she was, by remembering a blond haired girl in his class, he followed the lady to her home.

The Yamanaka clan compound wasn't too big and the clan also ran a shop named as Yamanaka flower shop which, obviously sold flowers, along with other plants and poisons which were extracted from these flowers or other poisonous plants. The flower symbol of this clan was the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love".

Asking Sasuke to wait outside, Misaki went into the compound and after a few minutes brought out about 5 cookery books with various recipes in it.

Taking the book, Sasuke mumbled a quiet "thank you" and turned around to leave, but he heard her talk again,

"You know, I am also a wife of an mental psychologist, you don't have to take it all alone, there are people to help you around you."

Hearing her words, Sasuke stayed quiet for a few seconds and after that he said, "Thank you, I would most likely take that offer in future."

As he turned around and started to walk, he heard the matriarch say, "Polite and quite handsome, I can see why Ino likes him."

Sasuke started to blush and quickly started to leave the place, but not before hearing the matriarch put both her hands on her cheeks and have her last word, "Ohh! He's blushing! So cute!"

Sasuke couldn't run faster due to his embarrassment.

 **-XXX—**

Sasuke woke up the next day, all the while wishing that everything that happened before would just be a dreams and when he would open his eyes, he would see his mother asking him to come for breakfast, but alas it wasn't and never will be. He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was about to rise and decided to get some early morning training.

After doing his morning rituals, Sasuke walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself, just like he did for dinner last night. The breakfast he made was simple, consisting of eggs and bacon and a glass of milk. Last night, after coming to his home after shopping, he finally decided to go see the living room, otherwise he wouldn't have the courage later. Opening the door to the living room he saw, the room was empty, as expected but there were chalk markings the way his parents were killed and Sasuke after a few seconds of courage acquired, with trembling hands, he grabbed a cloth from a nearby drawer and erased the markings.

So now, after having breakfast Sasuke decided to train his physical body and started doing a 5 lap run around the whole compound, then 20 push ups, 20 pull ups, 20 sit ups and 20 squats. After finishing those he decided to move to a nearby tree and started to punch and kick its bark while mentally counting for 50 punches and 50 kicks.

By the time he had finished those the sun had already risen and he had also managed to tire himself out. Deciding to take a break from physical training he stood up and moved into his house to study other school subjects like geography, history, mathematics and jutsu theory.

After finishing revising and a bit of studying ahead in those subjects, he went to the kitchen to make lunch of a simple seasoned onigiri with red bean soup.

After the lunch, Sasuke decided to go to the Uchiha clan secret library, where there would be many scrolls of jutsus which had been either acquired or copied by the Sharingan and written in theses scrolls. In the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan was everything, if a person was unable to unlock the Sharingan but still had chakra or could do ninjutsu, he would be still frowned upon and considered just a bit above a civilian equivalent. So all the clan scrolls were written in chakra and could only be seen using the Sharingan, so a person with no Sharingan couldn't read or use these scrolls at all.

Now doing an inventory for his skills, Sasuke realised that he had the **Grand Fireball Jutsu,** which was the most important jutsu of the clan and every child had to learn it by 6 year old, the **substitution jutsu** , shuriken and kunai skills and he had successfully mastered the basic level of Uchiha clans interceptor style fighting style.

So since as a seven year old, Sasuke didn't have the reserves for more advanced Justus, he took the **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu( Phoenix Sage Fire ball), the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (which multiplied the number of kunai and shuriken into more numbers depending on the amount of chakra used, Sasuke did not have the reserves for a thousand bunshins, but he could do a 5 or 6), a few chakra control exercise like the leaf sticking exercise and exchanged the scroll of the basic interceptor fist style into the intermediate level.

After taking all the scrolls, he closed the door of the library and went to a nearby training field into the compound. First he decided to practise his shuriken and kunai and threw his weapons into a nearby target, at first he got 4 out of 5 on the kunais and 3 out of 5 on the shuriken. Determined to master the weapons from the 10 feet distance which he decided for today, he started to throw his weapons to the target, going to the target and collecting the weapons back and then again throwing them. He continued it for an hour and then he could finally throw perfect kunais and shuriken from a distance of 10 feet.

Laying down with his back on a nearby tree to catch his breath, he opened the scroll for **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu;**

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Classification** : Ninjutsu, Clone techniques, Shurikenjutsu

 **Rank:** A- rank

 **Class** : Offensive

 **Range** : Short to mid range

 **Hand seals:** Ox – Dog – Dragon – Rat – Dog – Boar – Snake – Tiger

 **This is a technique which is used to increase the amount of Shurikens by using chakra and making shadow clones of the Shurikens. The amount of clones depends on the chakra the user pours into the jutsu. This is a chakra extensive technique and the user for the first time shouldn't use more than 5 clones to start, if used more than a hundred, it can be labelled a kinjutsu due to its chakra usage and can kill a person with not having the chakra for a hundred clones.**

After that Sasuke opened the scroll for the **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and saw that it was the same technique as the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** but used kunais instead of shuriken.

Satisfied with his jutsu choice, he stood up and started practising the hand seals for the **Shuriken shadow clone technique**. After the motions became easy to him and the motions started to get engraved to his muscle memory, he took a single shuriken and to play it safe manipulated his chakra for only 3 clones while doing his hand seals, after that he threw the shuriken from his right hand and started the hand seals ending with tiger and shouted,

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu",**

and to his delight, a single shuriken, with three of its brethren copies were embedded into the tree trunk.

But as soon as he was about to celebrate for his newly learned jutsu, he discovered that he had lost more than half of his chakra reserve due to only 3 shuriken. Sasuke at the age of 7 had the reserves of a new Genin, but it seemed it wasn't enough, but after all it is an A rank technique;

Determined to learn the other jutsu too, he picked up the Kunai shadow clone technique scroll and started learning it too.

Well, no rest for Sasuke..

 **-XXX—**

 ** _Beeep….beeep…beep….Beeep…beep..beep.._**

Sasuke woke up at 6 in the morning by the sound of his newly purchased alarm clock, today was the day his classes would start again in the academy, the week long break was over and for Sasuke it meant that he had to go to the ninja academy. He opened his eyes and stopped the sound of his clock, by hitting the stop button on top of the clock.

He let his legs down from the bed, to the cold wooden floor of his room and stayed like that a few seconds to calm his sore muscles and then went to the bathroom to brush and bathe. The muscles were sore due to his newly built workout and exercise, but some mere soreness of muscles couldn't stop him. Exiting the bathroom and quickly drinking a glass of milk, Sasuke changed into his exercise clothes and went out of the house to do jogging and his desired exercises.

The last few days were good for him, after the first day he soon started to fall into his newly made timetable which consisted of waking up, jogging followed by exercising and learning the katas of the intermediate style interceptor fist, then having breakfast which was followed by his school studies and all the theoretical works, later after having lunch he moved to the practise range, I.e a nearby training ground to master his existing jutsus and sharpening his skills in bukijutsu which meant weapon training consisting of shuriken and kunai throwing. After that he came back to his home by evening and after making and having dinner, he went back to subjects like history, mathematics and others.

After the 4 day training Sasuke had learned all the katas of the interceptor fist, but could not yet do it with fluidity as it would take some time for his muscle memory to remember it. He had made his grand fireball bigger and less chakra extensive, he also managed to learn the phoenix sage fire jutsu but couldn't yet manage to hide shuriken in it. He managed to learn shuriken and Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu where he could use them with shurikens and kunais by making 6 successful shadow clones without tiring himself. Lastly he could hit bull's-eye with his weapons from 15 feet distance and in chakra control he could successfully stick 3 leaves on his body.

Presently, Sasuke had just finished his workout and after making and eating the breakfast, Sasuke took a bath and wearing fresh clothes, took his school bag and after locking the door to his house, left for the academy.

It was about 7:30 in the morning and the academy started at 8, so Sasuke chose to leisurely walk towards the academy. Whenever he went outside the compound, he noticed the amount of stares and whispers he received, some were girls who saw him blushed, but most were adults who saw him and he could literally fell, yeah fell the waves of sympathy rolling of them, but he didn't mind, what they thought were their businesses. One thing that Sasuke was determined to change was his reputation; before, everyone saw him as _Itachi's brother_ and now everyone saw him as the _last Uchiha,_ he did not want to be known by something he didn't do! Now he could either be a prankster and degrade his reputation by doing horrendous tasks or he could break out of his shadow and show everyone that he is not only an _Uchiha_ or the _last Uchiha_ , but he was Uchiha Sasuke, THE MAN WHO WOULD ONE DAY BE HOKAGE _DATTEBAYO_...!

...

...

...

 _'Wait…what?'_ Sasuke stopped at the middle of the street and shuddered. How dare he say that vile word? It didn't even had any meaning…. Promising himself to erase this word from his memory, he resumed his walk towards the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Entering the academy was again an interesting debacle including the whispering of parents, fingers pointing towards him and the red heart shaped eyes of his fan girls…how did they even do it? Was it some jutsu or just inborn talent….leave it, he didn't want to know, if it was a jutsu, it went straight into the first entry in his newly made(I.e. the moment he saw that jutsu. Say 5 second ago)list of –

'JUTSU NOT TO EVER LEARN OR EVEN ACCIDENTLY COPY FROM SHARINGAN'

Yes, he actually needed to make a list like that…

Slowly walking he opened his class room door and stepped inside and noticed that most of the children have arrived and were sitting on their seats and talking. He noticed that his entry made all eyes focused on him and the room became eerily silent. A couple second later, the whisperings and talking of students started again, but this time they were about him;

"I heard his brother killed his entire clan."

"They said that he is the last Uchiha now."

"Kyaaa- Sasuke-kun looks so good now !"

"You know he is living alone in his compound now, should I visit him at night and show _my love_ for him?"

"Who cares! I would so kick his ass for the top position and show him who is the alpha,"

And of course, the most special and likeable, " troublesome…."

Sasuke ignored all this and started to walk towards his seat near the window, but after taking a few steps forward, the door opened again and a blond haired girl jumped into him and hugged him.

"Sasuke-kunnn….."

It was only his luck that he didn't fall on his face. Turning around, he politely said,

"Ino-san can you please move away now, I am feeling uncomfortable ."

Ino blushed at his voice and removed her hands from him and replied,

"You know, Sasuke-kun you came to my compound home and didn't even meet me. My kaa-chan was telling about how she met you. She said that you are always welcome to my house. Next time you need anything, you can always come to my house and my room."

Noticing that the room had again become silent and all the eyes were on him, and he …. Honestly did not know how to reply to her words, so now came his automatic defence mechanism,

"Hn."

The girls in the bag round squealed and the boys fell on their faces. Remembering something, he removed his bag from his back and took out the cookery books which Misaki had given him, holding it in his hand in the direction of Ino , he said,

"Tell your mother thank you from me for these cook books, but I do not require it anymore as I have memorised the recipes and can cook on my own."

The girls again squealed at Sasuke for managing to learn how to cook, while imagining being the wife of Sasuke, while Sasuke cooked and fed her and of course a few of them who had imagined a naked Sasuke while only wearing an apron while cooking had blood dripping out of their noses; imagining all these, needless to say the girls now had major blushes on their faces.

Sasuke didn't know how what he said was relevant, but now all the girls had blushes on their faces and he got to see the advanced technique of **heart eye jutsu** evolving into **hearts coming out of their eyes towards me jutsu,** shuddering he marched forward to his seats and left the frozen, blushing and blood flowing from their noses girls behind and waited for the classes to start.

That day, the number of Sasuke fan girls increased exponentially.

But, it was just another day in the life of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **So that's it….**

 **That was the first chapter of Uchiha Sasuke: A New Goal...hope you enjoyed it...**

 **Index:**

 **(1):** It is at this point that Sasuke awakens his Sharingan and I am not making this stuff for my fic, this is real canon scene and it is shown at Naruto Shippuden episode 139..or so Only in my fic, Sasuke remembers that scene as a dream and don't forget this.

If you ask me then why didn't canon Sasuke realise this? Well the answer is canon Sasuke didn't even know that he had awakened the Sharingan as his memories were erased or repressed...Ya, so anything else?

 **(2)** : The rock is real and a canon element, it is not made up by me..how did in the canon Sasuke managed to open the entrance without the password or Sharingan, I do not know and it is not shown… Everything about the rock including the password is given in the Naruto wikia site…

 **(3):** I have no idea, if the fire burning is eternal or not, but I do know that Sasuke didn't light the lamps and the lamps were already lit before he went in the shrine.

 **(4)** : These are the exact words on the stone tablet and not my bullshit. You can see it in both Japanese and translated English on the wikia site…

 **(5)** : Lady Yamanaka's name was not given anywhere, so I just had to make a name.. Even in the Naruto wikia it was named as INO'S MOTHER, so I have no idea about her real name.

 **And for those concerned about Ino's mothers role in the fic, do not worry she isn't a main character and will only appear a few times. I made her appear because Sasuke had gone first time shopping and he did not know what to buy and how to make things, so I needed an mother-like character and a friend of Mikoto. I found that Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume and Hinata's mother were best friends, so I needed someone to guide Sasuke to kitchen. Now, Kushina and Hinata's mother are dead and I don't find Tsume as the cooking type, so that left with mothers of other clan heirs like Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Aburame, so out of all these, I chose Yamanaka due to the classroom scene which I had created later…**

 **Also for those complaining about that his growth is too slow, may I remind you that he is an 7 year old boy and is still ahead of other clan heirs by his _'slow growth_ ' and also, I need to remind that not everyone can create thousands of clones and master several techniques in one day. I cant have him make 1000 clones for practising jutsus, 2000 clones for chakra control, etc. But do not worry, Sasuke is the main character now and he will of course grow strong, but in a _normal_ rate, not in _learning all fire jutsus in one day_ rate…**

 **Also for the people concerned of the pairings, I can definitely tell you one thing for sure Sasuke WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH SAKURA. As I have stated earlier I was dissatisfied by the Naruto series endings…**

 **Naruto Hinata okay acceptable as Naruto is kind of dense and Hinata always loved him from the start even when he was a failure… choji karui okay acceptable since I do not care about them. Ino Sai? What is this? Ino said Sai looked like Sasuke, so what was Sai? An replacement?**

 **And the last and the worst Sasuke and Sakura? I mean what the hell? At last Sakura's devotion and Fangirlism won? Hell even Karin would be better as she healed him many times but still Sakura? I thought that Sasuke respected power and still he ended up with Sakura, I think that at last Kishimoto wasn't able to extend the story for another romance and Sasuke had to adjust with Sakura.. Ya, sorry for those who are offended by my remark but it is just my opinion, and I don't require any flames for this.**

 **So returning to the pairing of this fic, I am thinking more on the likes of Temari, Samui or Yugito… though we may not concern about that now as I will think about this later. This story will mainly be an Adventure story and will think about romance after the development….though still please send me thoughts about pairings so I could hopefully include them in the story and shift the path towards that girl.**

 **Also to those thinking as to why I am making a Sasuke fic instead of Naruto.. My reason is that when you can give Naruto the Sharingan and let him act like Sasuke, then why can't you just let Sasuke act at least half like Naruto…**

 **..**

 **Anything else? No? Yes? Then pm me and don't forget to review and tell me your suggestions….Also I wanted to know your thoughts about the genin teams and future pairings which are to be made, please reply…..!**

 **Thank you and waiting for reviews, favourites and follows;**

 ** _The Enthralling Paradox._** _ **.**_


End file.
